


colorwheel

by 8makes1cheese



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, But Not The Way You Thought, Cameos, Denial of Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Partial Nudity, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8makes1cheese/pseuds/8makes1cheese
Summary: it's a feeling he's never had before, almost suffocating, a grip in his heart that clenches and unclenches. it's addicting, a black hole swallowing him in slowly, and he doesn't even want to resist. with dongju, he sees colors, and he feels like he can fly. he wants to float away on a golden cloud and never return, the sky above an endless sea of deep blue, and he's drowning. drowning in colors.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 16





	1. prologue

Crown Prince. 

All his life, Geonhak has been reminded to embrace his status. He was above, his subjects were below. If he wanted to walk all over them, he could. They were ever at his service. Anything he wanted, he could have it. 

"Crown Prince." 

His father says it proudly. His mother said it sadly. His brother says it jealously, his eyes darkening at the words Geonhak is so tired of hearing. 

The knowledge that the throne will one day be his just makes him want to act out, break his family's hearts, ruin his own reputation. Seonghwa, his gentle, perpetually tired guard, begs him to just stay patient, and promises it will get better. Geonhak doesn't believe him. 

Councils, debates, papers to sign, audiences to hear, quests to follow. He isn't cut out for any of it; it's just not who he is. At this point, he isn't sure he even knows who he is. 

The world feels endlessly dark.


	2. black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Crown Prince.

All his life, Geonhak has been reminded to embrace his status. He was above, his subjects were below. If he wanted to walk all over them, he could. They were ever at his service. Anything he wanted, he could have it.

"Crown Prince."

His father says it proudly. His mother said it sadly. His brother says it jealously, his eyes darkening at the words Geonhak is so tired of hearing.

The knowledge that the throne will one day be his just makes him want to act out, break his family's hearts, ruin his own reputation. Seonghwa, his gentle, perpetually tired guard, begs him to just stay patient, and promises it will get better. Geonhak doesn't believe him.

Councils, debates, papers to sign, audiences to hear, quests to follow. He isn't cut out for any of it; it's just not who he is. At this point, he isn't sure he even knows who he is.

The world feels endlessly dark sometimes. At night, he stares up at the starry night sky and wishes he could fly away, make himself a home upon a star, away from the hell he lives in now. He dreads taking the throne. If he could leave, he would, without even thinking twice. 

Geonhak closes his eyes. The night wind whips around him, chilling his skin under his thin robes, hair blowing softly around his face. "Crown Prince," he repeats, blinking away the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes. 

Seonghwa is silent, staring off at the sparkling stars with sadness written on his young face. Seonghwa is truly beautiful, Geonhak thinks. His long, dark hair and deep, sad eyes, his flawless skin and perfect lips, everything about him is beautiful. Geonhak looks away again, not saying a word. 

Seonghwa looks the part of a Crown Prince far more than Geonhak ever could. 

"I am sorry," Seonghwa says at last. "I wish things did not have to be as they are." 

Geonhak looks at him. The twinkling stars reflect in his tear-filled eyes. 

"Tomorrow," he says quietly, "Take me there." 

He points below, to the tent stretched out beneath them. The entertainers' tent. Tomorrow night, they put on a tragedy in that tent. 

"Please," Geonhak whispers. 

"Yes, your Highness." 

"It's just Geonhak." 

Seonghwa only smiles. The wind grows a little bit cooler. 

The Crown Prince turns and drags himself back inside.


	3. the tragedy of the princess and the peasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geonhak watches a play.

They slip away with the excuse of going riding. 

Seonghwa leads Geonhak to a spot in the tent where no one will see their faces. They're quite covered up as it is, and Geonhak has no fear of being recognized; Seonghwa just worries too much. 

The tragedy has a rather basic plot, he thinks. A beautiful princess- no doubt played by a male actor, there were no female names on the list of participants- meets a poor but kindly peasant, and they fall in love, but are torn apart by society. He settles back in his seat, which is hard and uncomfortable, and prepares himself for hours of mild amusement at best. 

The peasant appears first, played by a man with a sweet voice and narrow eyes that scrunch almost cutely when he smiles. He is introduced by the narrator as Gunmin, a baker's son, played by Lee Seoho. 

The next character to appear is a friend of his, an elf, tall and gangly with a slight lisp and bright eyes. Geonhak finds himself smiling at the adorably awkward character, apparently unnamed, played by Lee Keonhee. Geonhak wonders of everyone in this show is a Lee. 

He's quickly proved wrong. The king appears, taller even than the elf, with a powerful and resonating voice, a golden crown sparkling on his head. The narrator introduces King Seokjin, acted by their star, Jin Yonghoon. 

Then the princess steps out onto the stage. 

Geonhak's jaw drops. As he expected, the character is acted by a man, but one could barely tell; the costume is so well designed, the man's acting so good, that Geonhak finds himself almost believing this is a true princess he's watching. 

The princess wears her hair hidden under a black headdress, lips cherry red, figure hugged by a silky black dress that brushes the floor. Geonhak watches her every move, so enraptured that he barely sees the elf's comedic actions, the peasant's dramatic songs, the king's rage, the dancing fairies... it all fades away until the only figure on the stage is that black-clad, graceful royal. 

The narrator announces in a voice laced with barely disguised pride that this is Princess Xi-On, acted by Son Dongju. 

Geonhak forgets the plot and all the character names. He even forgets the peasant's. All he remembers is Xion, Dongju, the princess. He's never seen anyone so beautiful. 

When the tragedy ends, Geonhak whispers in Seonghwa's ear and distracts him, using the opportunity to slip away. He makes it backstage and rushes to the door marked "Son Dongju." 

Outside the door, he stops. What exactly does he intend to do? Just walk in? 

He does exactly that. 

"Lock the door behind you," Dongju says smoothly. 

Geonhak doesn't think, just acts. He locks the door and slips past the curtain to the main room. 

He freezes at the sight of Dongju before the mirror, paused in the action of slipping a silk shirt off his now bare shoulders. His red hair is slightly messy, and most of his stage makeup has been removed. Still, he looks unreal. 

"Your Highness," Dongju says calmly. "What brings you here?"

"You recognize me?" 

"Mm. This is a rather scandalous situation for a prince, is it not?" 

"I-" Geonhak chokes. "I don't care." 

Dongju flings the shirt away. "You're bold." 

He crosses the room swiftly and stops in front of the crown prince, looking him up and down. 

"Was I so entrancing," he asks, "that your thirst led you all the way back here?" 

"Yes," Geonhak breathes, hardly processing the question. 

"You look like an idiot," Dongju remarks, and adds carelessly, "that wasn't respectful, I suppose. Well, please don't execute me." 

He traces his fingers over Geonhak's jaw, and the prince shivers at the touch. "What are you doing?" 

"Royals," Dongju murmers. "I don't like them."

He steps away. "Your Highness, I am undressing, please go away. Come back another time; there will be plenty more." 

Geonhak leaves with a blank mind, still unable to process the events he just lived. 

Seonghwa was worried for him, it appears. When he goes to bed that night, the guard never leaves his side. 

Perhaps it's for the best. After all, he's Crown Prince. Who knows how many people would benefit from harm reaching him?


	4. the star actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geonhak is properly introduced to yonghoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: the word queer makes an appearance. this is formerly a derogatory term, but is no longer used in that way.

Geonhak watches the play again two nights later. 

It's the same one, the same tragedy, and once again he finds himself breathless at the sight of Dongju in his princess attire. This time, he could swear the man winks at him.

Slipping away to the dressing room again is hard. Thankfully, Seonghwa seems pretty caught up in his conversation with one of the fairies, a small man with dark blue hair and a slit eyebrow. 

Geonhak pushes back into the hallway where the dressing rooms are set up. He's on his way towards Dongju when a hand slams against his chest and a voice says sternly, "What exactly do you think you're doing?" 

Geonhak looks up. 

He meets two beautiful, disappointed eyes set in a handsome though rather tired face. The king. He's much younger than Geonhak thought, and much taller. 

"Sir," Jin Yonghoon says politely, "you can't be back here. It's not allowed." 

Geonhak hesitates. "I came to see someone." 

"Not allowed," Yonghoon repeats. 

Geonhak scowls. "By whose authority?" 

"Mine." Yonghoon smiles slightly. Geonhak sees sparkles; glittery earrings dangling from the man's ears. "I'm in charge while Master-" he says the word like it's an insult- "is away." 

"Master?" 

Yonghoon brushes his hair off his forehead. In the dim light, Geonhak sees a dark, twisted mark inked onto his temple, a tattoo of something he can't quite make out. 

No, not inked on. Burned. 

"A brand," he says softly. 

Yonghoon doesn't respond immediately. He straightens his shoulders and glances away. 

"We all have it," he says shortly. "Now please, I repeat: you cannot be here. It isn't allowed." 

Geonhak tilts his head. He's been watching Yonghoon closely the whole conversation, trying to figure him out, if this is someone he can trust with the information that he is, in fact, royalty, here to see Son Dongju. 

All he's concluded is that the man is queer.

"Look," he sighs. "I want to see Dongju." 

"Oh, you're-" Yonghoon looks shocked. "You're him! Dongju said to let you in- my apologies. Go right ahead." 

Feeling he must be dreaming, Geonhak makes his way back to Dongju's room. 

It feels as though he's been here a thousand times. He feels his breath catch already, before he even lays eyes on the man. He locks the door and slips past the curtain, stepping into the main room. 

"Geonhak," Dongju says quietly. 

"Dongju," he responds, voice unusually breathy. 

"You missed me, I see." 

"I longed to see you, even after but one meeting. You are very captivating, you know." 

Dongju smiles. "I know." 

He turns from the mirror and makes direct eye contact. "Well, since you're here, let's make the most of our time." 

He glides across the room and stops in front of Geonhak, eyes dancing. "Kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> look forward to chapter one, i guess <3


End file.
